Phantamanta
Phantamanta is a boss that appears in Super Mario Sunshine. It is fought in Episode 1 of Sirena Beach: The Manta Storm. Appearance Phantamanta is an enormous, white, tranparent being in the shape of a manta ray, gliding over solid surfaces like a shadow. It leaves a trail of yellow and blue electrified goop wherever it goes. Plot Upon arriving at Sirena Beach at sunset (as it always is), Mario discovers that everything has been drenched in electric goop. Upon approaching the empty lot at the top of the area, the Hotel Delfino Manager tells Mario about how it happened: around noon that day, a giant, manta-shaped silhouette came over the beach and covered everything in electric goop, even causing his own hotel to sink into it. He mourns the situation, and then reacts in terror when Phantamanta reappears, creeping up from the ocean and leaving a trail of electric goop in its wake. Once Mario defeats Phantamanta, all of the goop vanishes, and Hotel Delfino rises up as good as new, a Shine Sprite appearing with it. Battle During the first part of the battle, Phantamanta does not actively attack Mario, though touching it will cause damage; the main threat is the electric goop. Spraying Phantamanta with water will cause it to break apart into four smaller pieces, all identical to the original, which will in turn break into smaller and smaller pieces when sprayed; the smaller the pieces get, the faster they move, and the less they will need to be sprayed to break apart. Once it reaches its smallest form, the pieces can be destroyed by hitting them with water. When all of the pieces have been reduced to their smallest form, the fragments will turn hot pink and begin targeting Mario. All of the fragments must be destroyed to defeat Phantamanta. Tips The key to winning this fight is to stay on high ground, and clear up any electric goop around you to minimize damage. Standing on top of a tree and spraying water from there helps to avoid taking damage. If Mario runs out of water from this, he can always wait until it's safe and jump down to the water and fill up F.L.U.D.D. Most of the trees on Sirena Beach are surrounded by a small pool of water. Also note that the manta can divide into up to 64 pieces; the main body breaks into four, each resulting quarter breaks into four, and each resulting sixteenth breaks into four. Trivia *Even though Phantamanta is a boss, it uses a remixed version of the mini-boss theme during the fight. *Phantamanta is widely considered the hardest boss in Super Mario Sunshine, even more than the final fight with Bowser. *Phantamanta's name comes from the words "phantom" and "manta". *Phantamanta is believed to be a reference to the ending of the Stephen King novel The Shining which mentions a strange shadow-like form which "assumed the shape of a huge, obscene manta, and then the wind seemed to catch it, to tear it and shred it like old dark paper." The two both share a thin manta-like form and vanish into thin air after being divided. de:Magisches Manta es:Mega Raya fi:Phantamanta __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bosses